Plan 10
Plan 10 is the 21st episode of the second season, and the 47th episode of the series. It aired on June 22nd, 2014. "That which is known as: Turtle Power!" Official Description Raph breaks a Kraang machine, which results in him swapping minds with a Kraang. Now, before the Kraang in Raph's body destroys his brothers, or worse, reveals their location to the rest of the Kraang, Raph must find a way to convince his brothers and Splinter that it really is him inside of the Kraang suit. Plot Synopsis The episode opens in a Kraang laboratory, with the Turtles secretly observing their discussions about swapping minds (and bodies) with known human 'leaders', which would enable the Kraang to simulate another planetary invasion (and mutation) without drawing suspicion. Raph prepares to attack the conversing Kraang, but Leo restrains him, wanting to listen in on more details about their plot. A Kraang then orders another to bring a test subject into the equation and he does just that, bringing a human into the building and strapping him down onto a metal table. When the man realizes that he is going to be forced to switch bodies with a pigeon, he begins to comment on how he would prefer to have his brain probed. The Turtles then seize the opportunity to attack, quickly attacking the majority of the Kraang. However, one Kraang triggers a huge device (A 'Neuro-Switcher') to tap into both the man and the pigeon's brains, which causes them to get swapped in just a matter of seconds. Right after Raph releases the man, the latter starts to roam around the room like a pigeon, while Raph observes this in surprise. Seeing as though their experiment is a big success, several of the Kraang demand to see the Turtles destroyed and many start to fire at them with their laser guns. Leo tells his brothers to destroy the Kraang to prevent the man and the pigeon from getting hurt. A Kraang ends up pushing Raph toward the side of the machine, but Raph quickly turns the tables on the Kraang and begins to attack it without pause, frustrating Leo. Raph easily pins the Kraang down and, just as Raph renews an attack with one of his Sais, the Kraang dodges out of the way and the Sai accidentally pierces a part of the perilous machine and causes energy surges to be projected in various directions hiting the man and the pigeon who get their own minds back. The Kraang and Raph are struck and knocked to the floor. Leo picks up Raph, while Donnie and Mikey quickly rescue both the civilian and the pigeon and, then, all of them retreat. However, little do any of them know that Raphael was not only harmed, but also had his brain (and voice) swapped with the Kraang that he was nearest to... The Turtles then begin to return to their home in the the Shell-Raiser and Mikey attempts to reawaken Raph by slapping him in the face a number of times. When Donnie points out that this technique is pointless, Mikey then decides that he should see what happens when he 'tickles' Raph with a pair of Tegaki. He tickles his shell the his armpits then his foot. This ultimately causes 'Raph' to awaken, but he then stands up while laughing robotically with a completely blank expression on his face. Raph forces both of his hands onto Mikey's shoulders and asks what location he is in so that he can inform the Kraang of it. Mikey believes that everything that he is hearing is a facade, but he soon figures out that it isn't at all, especially when Raph slams him against a wall many times in a row. This makes Donnie come to the realization that a Kraang is now in Raph's body and is trying to eliminate them. He tells this to the others. Leo gets distracted by the chaos that is going on behind him and accidentally collides with a row of parked vehicles, which allows time for the Kraang in Raph's body to escape on to the streets. Uncertain about where they could find their actual brother, the Turtles head out to look for 'Raph'. Meanwhile, the Kraang are transporting their comrade that has Raph inside of it to a facility where he can have his damages rectified. Raph soon awakens and begins to realize that he is inside of a Kraang droid's body (which is wearing a human disguise), but tries his best to stay as calm as he possibly can. After he is able to fool the other Kraang with his very 'best' impersonation of them, Raph shortly steps away from them and moves closer to a window, where he discovers that he is somewhere in the Technodrome (which had landed on the ocean floor in Showdown and had stayed in one piece). This utterly dissapoints Raph... Meanwhile, the Kraang (in Raph's body) walks along the streets and attempts to ask random people where he is, to which they respond by merely running away. The Kraang then turns to glare at himself in a storefront window and comments that he is in the body of a monster - after a terrified woman refers to him as this. The Turtles then ambush their false brother in a back alley and bring him into a dumpster. Meanwhile, in the Lair, Casey watches an episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five, in which the team of protagonists are able to defeat yet another one of their ruthless enemies. Casey comments that the show is pretty cool, in spite of the fact that he doesn't care for dubbed anime. Master Splinter and April are both seen exiting the Dojo, with Splinter telling April that her skills have been continuing to improve without pause. Splinter tells her to remain patient with herself, and April makes an admission that she could practice all day. Sore from her private training session, April goes to sit down on a Sofa, where Casey happily offers to give her a Shiatsu massage. Jokingly, April refuses, mostly because of the fact that Casey has greasy 'pizza fingers'. Then, Leo, Donnie and Mikey enter the lair with 'Raph' in their arms, who has a grocery bag covering his head. After Leo tells both Casey and April about the awkward occurence, Casey begins to laugh hysterically, while Splinter steps in and wants Leo to describe everything that has happened. Back in the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) continues to explore parts of the sunken hovercraft, desperately trying to locate the nearest exit. Another Kraang spots his 'comrade' facing away from him and tells him that he should be really busy. Once again, Raph pretends to act as they typically would as he questions what he should be busy doing. The Kraang then leads him into a communication room, where two other Kraang are awaiting their arrival. A transmission from Kraang Prime then appears. He says that all of the Kraang in Dimension X are starting to prepare themselves for the invasion of Earth. Raph sees a Kraang Communication Device that's similar to the one that Donnie owns now. Kraang Prime asks one of his minions how Plan 10 has been progressing. Raph soon realizes that this question was asked of him and steps up to state that the Plan 10 is coming along very nicely (in his impersonation of the Kraang). After waiting for all the other Kraang to go out of the room, Raph quickly uses the orb to try and find a way to communicate with Donnie. Back at the Lair, Leo finishes his explanation to Splinter, and he, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey are all about to mobolize to retrieve Raph's mind, but Splinter halts them and reminds them that they should consider being patient instead, as the impatience that Raphael had is what landed him in the den of the enemy. April then asks what their secondary option would be and, before Splinter can fully reply, Donnie's Kraang Communication Orb starts to buzz in his lab. The gang then goes to investigate, and Donnie remarks that the device hasn't been active for months. He then boots up his laptop and the face of a Kraang droid, who is actually Raph, immediately appears on the screen. Raph then reiterates to them that he was trapped in a Kraang's body. Casey then starts to openly tease Raph by laughing, but stops when April nudges him. Believing that the Kraang could easily imitate Raph's speech patterns, Mikey asks Raph to tell them what the 'secret ninja password' is. Raph angrily replies to Mikey's ridiculous comment, which Mikey considers to be 'close enough'. Donnie then brings up Raph's coordinates, which reveals that he's located under the surface of the Hudson River, not that far away from Manhattan. Then, Donnie says that they may have to do some swimming. Back at the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) just finished contacting Donnie with the Kraang Communication Orb, and, at the worst time possible, two Kraang enter and ask their 'comrade' about who he was just contacting, as the Communication Orb was not supposed to be in use at that moment. They then tell him that he never reported to the room where he could be repaired. Trying to fool the Kraang, Raph (doing his Kraang impression) says that he must have forgotten. The Kraang then state that they should never forget things. Meanwhile, the Turtles, April, and Casey all begin their search for Raph in the Turtle Sub. Casey complains about the weaknesses that the vehicle has, and he calls it a 'leaky deathtrap'. This causes Donnie to logically describe the Sub, including it's physical powering source. Leo then lowers the periscope, noticing that the Technodrome is straight ahead. Mikey happily states that they are now homefree since they are practically at their destination. Unfortunately, he states this just when the Kraang's Water Creature shows up in front of them - and Donnie angrily yells at Mikey for what he just said. The creature then roars at the Sub, but then cuddles it for a second and leaves, leaving April completely clueless. The creature quickly comes back, offering the Sub a pile of garbage to 'eat'. Disturbed by this, Casey, April, and Leo start to power up the Sub, just to escape the creature. This makes the Water Creature sad, and, thus, it then follows the Sub. Not long after, the team believes they have gotten past the danger, but Donnie, using Sonar, detects that the beast is now returning. Their Sub is then ambushed once more. They attempt to distract the creature with torpedoes made out of bottles, but, when this fails for the most part, Donnie boots up the engines since they now have gathered enough footpower. This causes the sea creature's tongue to get stuck in one of the engines. After pulling it out, the creature flees into the depths, as soon as the gang escape. Back at the Technodrome, the two Kraang that caught Raph (in a Kraang body) earlier order him to go through the process of getting fully analyzed. Raph (in his Kraang impersonation) asks what would happen if he was to refuse, and then one of the Kraang pull out their laser guns, and aim it towards Raph, telling him that they will be forced to take the necessary action to protect their kind from harm. They then try to destroy their false comrade, believing him to be 'defective'. They are quickly able to obliterate the robot body, which ends up forcing Raph (who had taken on the form of the Kraang brain itself) to flee the scene and rely on only his tentacles for movement. Raph manages to find his way into a small lab where a bunch of inactive robot suits are standing. Raph initially freaks out at the sight of them, but he then comes up with a plan. Meanwhile, the three other Turtles, Casey, and April breach the Technodrome and enter, just when an alarm sounds and the Kraang start closing in on them from all directions. One Kraang then tells them that they have been captured and will be exterminated very shortly, but Raph, who is now concealing himself in a different robot body, stops his 'comrade' and tells him that they should spare the Turtles' lives so that they could see what would happen if they swapped minds with them. He then claims that this was one of Kraang Prime's demands. The Kraang stay silent and walk away from the scene, appearing to be quite reluctant. Raph then accuses his brothers of having their presence revealed so easily, and both Mikey and Casey then begin pressing Raph's inadequate face, insulting him humorously and commenting that he feels like chewing gum. Raph, after slapping them in the faces, Casey and Mikey look at each other, smile, and resume laughing. Raph pushes them aside, vows to make everything right again and tells his brothers to follow the Kraang. This plan ends up working and they all come across a horde of Kraang in a room where the villains are about to activate another one of their neuro-switching devices. Raph tells a nearby Kraang to stop what they'e doing and to let the Turtles become a part of the experiment. When the Kraang refuses, Raph throws a Sai right into the center of it's head and the battle starts. Donnie immediately runs to the neuro-switcher to try and find a way to restore Raph to his normal body. Mikey purposely interferes by pressing tons of random buttons, which forces Donnie to knock him out of the way. However, Mikey does end up partially activating a targeting matrix. Donnie then fully activates it, which, unfortunately, causes April and Casey to switch minds, as they were the ones nearest to the device. Casey then admires 'his own' body, which causes a frustrated April to scold him. She then tells Donnie to switch them back right away, and Donnie ends up getting slightly confused about each of their identities. Meanwhile, the Kraang in Raphael's body (who the Turtles were forced to bring along with them) frees himself after a stray laser hits the chain that was wrapped around his midsection. He then personally goes after Raph. While fending off other Kraang, the true Raph claims that he has finally started to understand the bodies' abilities. Just then, the false Raphael appears and aims a Kraang gun at the actual Raphael. The two then battle and Raph soon knocks his body (with the Kraang inside of it) to the ground, although he realizes that his whole life would be ruined if he was to stab his own body in the head!! Donnie, noticing that the 'two' Raphaels are now within range of the matrix, presses the correct button and both of them revert back their original forms. Raph defeats the Kraang that indirectly put him through so much trouble, and then heads off to join his brothers. Casey and April's minds are also reverted as well, just before Leo tells Donnie to demolish the device with his Naginata, which he does. He and everyone else then escape to safety as the Neuro-Switcher implodes, and, along with it, a small section of the Technodrome is obliderated. Back at the Lair, Raph is very pleased to be back to his normal self. He even expresses his pleasure by warmly thanking his brothers, much to their shock. However, Raph then states his displeasure about not being able to take out the Technodrome for good, but he also says that he witnessed the thousands of soldiers that the Kraang have prepared for a second invasion. Leo then asks Master Splinter how they would be able to stop something like this. Splinter states that a solution might arise; in time. Donnie then reveals to his brothers that he's been working on a complicated sketch of a ferocious weapon that they might be able to use to prevent another invasion. Everyone turns to look at the picture in awe and Mikey says that Donnie is an even bigger genius than he is, ending the episode in a comic style... Splinter`s Wisdom "You must remain patient. It was Raphael's impatience that placed him in the den of the enemy." "A solution will arise; in time." Production 9372819383882.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 9293882819199.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 6472829828182737.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 3882298373829192.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 9028281817273783.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 002929281991919.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 3992820101288383.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 829291929828383.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 929919188283737.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 9382837737373737.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 8283773738292.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 38372718928:488.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 82920293883.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 92019283884.jpg|Storyboard Animatic Trivia *When Kraang Raph's robot body is destroyed, the noises he makes while running away ("Nyaah, ahhh, ahhh!" and "Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!") are identical to the ones Curly Howard of the Three Stooges would make when he was in trouble and/or fleeing for his safety. *The SRMFF episode features a monster called Skelelord, an obvious play on Skeletor from He-Man, another popular 1980's cartoon. Errors *The clock changes time in an impossible pattern throughout the times it's shown in the Shell Raiser scene. *The monitor in the Shell Raiser shows that the Turtles are going reverse on the street, but soon changes to forward before the scene changes. Gallery tumblr_n7ail0lfRL1sbinl1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7ail0lfRL1sbinl1o2_1280.jpg|Casey in April's body RaphAprilandKraangswitchedtoKraangCaseyandRaph.png|Raph as a Kraang, April as Casey and a Kraang as Raph Thisisweird.jpg Ididntdoanything.jpg|I didn't do anything.... Cootchycootchyhoo.jpg|Mikey tickles Raph StopitchingyourbuttCasey!.PNG|April in Casey's body KraangabouttoshootlaseratRaph.PNG RaphinaKraangbody.PNG|Raph in a Kraang's body RaphaelandKraang.PNG Kraang(Raph)passedout.PNG Mikeycarringapigeon.jpg RaphinaKraangbody(2).PNG Pigeon.PNG ManlookingatRaph.PNG Pigeonsounds.PNG TheTurtleslookingatTheKraang.PNG Image.2k142.jpg|Donnie's plan to stop the Kraang's second invasion scheme. tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_33075-729411675.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_41833-1748302527.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_943441824908081.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_2014512122373467.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_711127-298576234.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_716633-733770630.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_733399335667451.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_3282031698378971.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_578286-1500851601.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_719761-1371860809.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_466424841973354.jpg|Kraang is get stuck into a body of hideous monster! tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_680263-1002898534.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_5597261529513377.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_230939548290374.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 11216621962638638.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1164455-1720279733.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1172046653195973.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1273939-1777412847.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 995453573859989.jpg M 1184433268582775.jpg M 1078869595948144.jpg Com 1265014630581903.jpg Ed-scene.com 1264013765520895.jpg Com 1260134267884163.jpg Ne.com 1312895-1574843188.jpg 773314238019095.jpg Mikey in tighty-whities again!.png CaseypushesLeo.png CaseyinAprilsbody.png CaseypintchinghisorApril'sbutt.png MikeyandCaseypushingRaph.png Caseylickingathisfingers.png|Casey licking his pizza finger Carcrash.png Raphsitting.jpg AprilLeoandCasey.jpg AprilandCasey'sbody.jpg Kraangactingstrange.png ImfineKraang.png Raph(asKraang)gaspingforair.png Lookingoodkraang.png|Looking good, Kraang HOWDIDKRAANGDOTHATINRAPH'SBODYHOW.png Magicfingersatyourservice.jpg NoCasey.jpg CaseyandMikey.png CaseyandMikey(2).png CaseyandMikey(3).png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Raph Themed Episode Category:Kraang Episodes Category:Casey Jones Themed Episode